Life at the Circus
by Jenrya282
Summary: How was Raimundo's life at the circus before he met Master Fung? Well, here's my P.O.V on how it is. Oneshot.


Life at the Circus

**Jenrya282: Hiya! Well, have anybody thought of how Raimundo's life was when he was with the circus? Was it bad or good? Well, this is my P.O.V on how his life was before he met Master Fung.**

**Raimundo's P.O.V**

"Raimundo, get over here!" yelled the headmaster of the circus.

"Yes, I'm coming." I replied and ran towards the headmaster but was interrupted by the clowns.

"Raimundo, come and get dinner ready for us so we have full stomachs when we perform tonight." a bunch of them yelled.

"Alright, give me a sec." I cried back.

I felt dizzy but kept it together. I was in need of sleep. Day and night, I've been working my butt off so I can actually get paid. I was the youngest member of the circus, so they said I should work harder and I do, more then the other members. They're just lazy bums who won't do anything except perform and get paid. On the other hand, I also perform but got the worst job ever, getting strapped and let this clown throw knifes at me. That job was pathetic and I don't get paid enough. I work extra just to get some decent cash. Working with some traveling circus group is really the worst job ever. I wished I never got this job. Any kid would ask their parents for money to get candies and toys but not me. My parents died a long time ago and I have no idea where all my brothers and sisters are. The money I get is used for clothing's and other materials I need. I'm just a lonely boy with the worst job ever. After feeding the animals like what the headmaster told me to, I quickly rushed to the kitchen in the back of the van and started cooking. About an hour passed, I had every thing set up for them, enough food for whole circus. I went out and yelled:

"Dinner's ready!"

Suddenly, a whole stampede of circus members pushed me aside and I fell to the floor. They were quickly eating and I had to watch them eat. Any leftovers were mine. After they were done, I had to clean the dishes after I finished with the leftovers and like always, they don't leave me much to eat. On spare time, I take the money and actually buy some fast food to eat. I collected all the dishes and started to wash them. Another hour passed and it was time to perform. I went out and into the already made tent. I held my mask which was in half. I had to put on the sad side of the mask and the other half, well…I have no idea what happened to it. I was wearing a white-hooded sweater and blue jeans.

"You ready kid?" one of the clown called John came to me.

I nodded and the headmaster went to the center.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen's of all ages, we would now announce the opening of the Rio circus. Enjoy the show!" he yelled and bowed.

The crowd cheered and the animals were released on the stage. The crowd cheered at all the tricks the animals did, the lions jumping through the hoops and the elephant running around on a ball. The kids happily laughed and the adults happily telling the kids what they were and what the animals are doing. I looked at them, wishing my parents were alive to tell me those things. I would love to see myself in the crowd, happily laughing at the animal and clown tricks. But I knew that will never happen. I then felt a tap on my shoulders and looked up to see another of the clown named Peter.

"Hey Raimundo, you ready for our part?" he asked me.

I nodded, put on my half mask and went out with him. The crowd cheered while the parents looked shocked with knifes on his hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen's, before we come to our final performance, we would like to tell you that this performance is not to be used at home. Thank you." and he bowed. I strapped myself to the board and waited for him to throw his knifes. Now, he always throws his knifes without blindfolds but this time, he did. This frightened me a bit and I knew he can't screw up on this or I'll be dead. He threw his first knife, I closed my eyes and I heard a blunk sound. I opened my eyes to see the knife inches from my arm. I sighed and once again, he got ready to throw the next one. I heard another blunk sound and saw it was really close to my shoulders. Now he had only one more and I thought he wouldn't miss this one but was I ever wrong. He threw it and I saw it was really close to my face. I closed my eyes and the knife just hit my cheek, leaving a scar. Blood dripped down and onto my sweater. I thank that because if the audience saw the blood, then we would be out of business. After he took off his blindfold, I untied myself and both of us bowed. The headmaster came out and told the audience that the show was over. I helped put away the animals back in the cages and got ready for bed.

"Raimundo, do you need help with that scar of yours?"

I turned around and saw Susie, the only female of the group. She helps out around in other circus so she rarely visits this one. I touched my cheek and felt the blood dried up. She winced at the sight and took out a wet towel and wiped the blood off. My cheeks were warm and shook off the thought.

"There, so you need any help?" she asked me.

I shook my head no and continued to work. She looked at me worried and left. I wonder if she saw the dark circles under my eyes. I quickly changed out of my clothing's and into my pajamas. I took out my teddy bear out of my backpack and hugged it. I cried until I fell asleep, dreaming about how life would be if my parents never died.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours passed, I was awoken by screams of little kids and adults. I quickly put my sweater and jeans over my pajamas and ran out to see a nearby orphanage engulfed by flames. I gasped and knew what that place was, it was the orphanage I stayed for nearly 4 years. I saw the firemen coming and trying to stop the flames. I sighed in relieve but something inside of me is telling me that there's trouble inside and I was right. I heard the woman of the orphanage crying, saying that there's still two kids inside. I started to panic and knew I had to do something. Somehow, it was instinct. I ran passed the adults and around the flamed orphanage.

"Stand back kid, it's too dangerous for you to be here." one of the firemen said.

I started to panic more and pushed the firemen aside and ran in. All the adults gasped and wanted to know why I jumped in like that. I didn't care; I was more worried about the little kids that were inside. Inside the orphanage, flames were everywhere. What I didn't know was there was an old person wearing a blue robe was watching my very action around the crowd.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello? Anybody in here?" I yelled in a room. I heard no reply and ran more. I heard sobbing in one of the rooms but it was really far. How could I hear it? I shook it off and ran to were the sobbing was. I ran in and saw two kids huddled together. They were sobbing. I ran to them and held them.

"Who are you mister?" one of the kids said.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna get you out." I said. They looked relaxed and held my arm tighter. Deep down, I didn't how I would get out. Just then, the roof started to crumble and fell down on us. I closed my eyes and whispered:

"I guess I'll be meeting you guys."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the building, the adults heard the crash and looked down at the ground and started to think I was dead with the two kids. The lost hope but still, the old man with the blue robe didn't look sad at all. Some of the firemen started to go on to see if they could find the corpse. Some of them already lost hope.

I opened my eyes, hoping to see heaven but instead, I was still in the engulfed orphanage and a windy green aura was around us. Somehow, whatever that was, stopped the pillar from falling onto us. I sighed in relieved and saw the two kids still huddled against me. I picked them up and started to run out. When I ran out of the room, the whole hall was engulfed by flames but somehow, the windy aura blew the flames into the side and I continued to run. I ran more until I reached the door but was covered by the fallen pillar. I looked around and saw that everywhere was a dead end except a small window which I can't fit through but they can. I ran to the window and opened it.

"Here, you two get out of here and get to the front of the orphanage. Find the owner and tell her you're okay." I said and lifted them up to the window. Gently, they landed on the floor and ran to the front. I knew they were safe but not sure about me. I looked around and found no way out, I was gasping for air. Darkness slowly started to gain control and soon, I fell to the floor. I gasped for more air and dizziness came over me. I heard from yelling before going into unconsciousness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Raimundo, Raimundo, please wake up."

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. I saw Susie smiling and the headmaster beside her. I looked around and groaned as I got up. Susie helped me sit and I stared at the headmaster.

"Raimundo, did you have any idea what you just did back there?' he yelled at me.

I was in rage and I yelled back.

"Duh, of course I do. If I didn't, then why would I go in! I went in there because I knew I could do something to help!"

"But what you did could have caused you your own life!" he yelled back and held back his tears.

I gasped and looked away from him.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered.

Just then, an old man with a long beard and blue robe came in and patted the headmaster. He stopped crying and looked at him and nodded.

"Raimundo, I have some news to tell you." he said. "I don't want to do this but it's for your own good."

I looked at the old man then at the headmaster. Susie looked at me and looked down. I guess she knew about this too.

"Young Raimundo, my name is Master Fung. I'm from a Xiaolin temple back in China. We're currently looking for Elemental Dragons and you happen to be one of them." Master Fung said. "We all wish for you to come and train with us."

I looked down and thought about this. If I leave the circus, then I won't get any money but if I follow this Master Fung, I could get away from these chores and live as a monk.

"By the way Master Fung," I asked him. "When I was inside the orphanage, a green, windy aura protected me and the two kids, was that work of my element?"

He nodded. "Yes, that is correct. You are the Dragon of Wind so you have control of the wind."

"Okay, then you can count me in." I said and we shook hands.

"Thank you Raimundo, your help will be much appreciated." Master Fung said.

I smiled and days later, I was released from the hospital. I packed up my things and met Master Fung outside. Behind him was a big scaly dragon with two more kids on him.

"Hey Master Fung, is this the Dragon of Wind?" the dragon asked him.

"Yes, he is. Raimundo, I want you to meet Dojo Kanojo Cho, he will be taking us to temple along with two other Dragons. Raimundo, meet Kimiko Tohomiko from Tokyo and Clay Bailey from Texas." Master Fung said.

I shook their hands and said hello. I climbed aboard Dojo and he left the circus area. I waved down at them and Dojo soared through the sky. I felt the wind hit my face and knew that this is going to be a long journey.

**Jenrya282: So how was it? I had this idea in my head for quite a while but I didn't know how I was to put it into words. I hope you readers enjoyed it. Ciao!**


End file.
